Dere-dere High
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: Yandere, Tsundere, Kuudere, Himedere... Different types of deres gather in this school. War cries are heard as they fight for their beloved. Take a look inside this insanity filled school/insane asylum started by a freaky otaku Ryo Hagane. No days are safe with these kids around. AU, OCs needed.


**Hiya peeps, it's been awhile. I haven't been active for ages because of school. I've been having headaches trying to write for months and my ideas aren't really stable. I could hardly even drag myself to look at the stories you peeps wrote, sorry, school got me bad. (Especially History class, I died of boredom just looking at the textbook. THERE'S SO MANY WORDS Q.Q.) Anyways, hope I'll actually be more active here this year and not give up halfway through. If you still haven't figure out who I am yet, old name's Riga. Some of you should remember me. (Hopefully) Anyways, enough with the trash talk, we've got a school to start, a Dere Dere School!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The fire alarms rang as the students rushed towards the outside of the flaming school building. The thick cloud of smoke trailed off into the sky, some light gray, some pitch black. Students screamed in horror as they avoid the blazing flames, the teachers lead their way whilst fighting the urge to selfishly leave their students for the sake of their own lives. None of them are willing to die in this fire.

Waters are sprayed the instant the fire engine stopped, a vaguely visible rainbow formed but nobody would have the time to care. Firemen broke through the doors and windows, spraying water everywhere, clearing out paths for the students to escape.

Down in the school field, where the people who escaped safely gathered. The brainless students who managed to survive with their phones smiled and took selfies; some of them snickered, claiming it was fun; others watched with terrified looks, worried about whatever they left in that fire.

"Having fun aren't you?" The blue haired 17 year old asked. He stood at the edge of the crowd, near the headmaster.

Behind the headmaster, a female student chuckled at the sight. Two male teachers grabbed her arms firmly, given the order to not let her escape. "I told you that I'll burn this school down one day." She grinned, replying to the male.

"Crazy girl."

"Relax, everything's fine. No one's getting injured, worrywart. Except one or two on my to die list."

"You..." Before the boy could say anything, the girl screamed. "Ride's here!"

Kicking the two teachers in the baby maker, the girl slipped away and dashed towards the school gate. Swiftly, she climbed onto a tree and vanished from the people's view.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the prologue. If you had no idea what all that is about, it's just some random reason for the main character to get kicked out of school. ****(Actually, that's what joked about doing in my old school before I transferred. Grr, hated that school really much.) Unimportant Author's Note aside, here's the OC form which at the same time is just me checking who's still lurking around on this site.**

* * *

**OC Form**

Name: [Need I state the obvious?]

Nickname: [Captain obvious is not free to entertain you today...]

Age: [Preferably 13 - 17]

Gender: [Just so I don't mistaken a Mary Sue for a Gary Sue...just saying]

Dere type: [Tsundere/Yandere/Deredere/Kuudere...etc.]

Personality: [Additional personality info]

Appearance: [Hopefully your OC knows how to use a mirror.]

School uniform: [Everyone's uniform are: White short sleeved shirt, black jacket, black pants/skirt, red neckties/bows, white socks and white shoes. You can alter them if you like or just write default.]

Swimsuit: [What's a good school fic without a swimming scene?]

Casual: [Funny that the swimsuit comes first...kukuku]

Pajamas: [Maybe we'll somehow get a sleepover?]

Hates:[Ah...the sweet sound of...never mind me.]

Likes:[Lollipops for me XD]

Crush:[You can choose either their normal personality or a dere personality for their crush. Example: Ryuga or Tsundere!Kyoya]

**PM ONLY!**


End file.
